


Dief and Turtle's Canada Day Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [140]
Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know Canada Day was Monday, but I hope everyone doesn't mind</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Canada Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I know Canada Day was Monday, but I hope everyone doesn't mind


End file.
